


In Case of Emergency Please Proceed to Your Nearest Exit

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Mentioned Damian Wayne, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Tim and Stephanie go undercover at nightclub and immediately blow their cover.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	In Case of Emergency Please Proceed to Your Nearest Exit

**Author's Note:**

> I am clearing out my compilation fic Little Lovebirds to give each drabble its own entry, correcting grammar and adding words here and there. I will do this _slowly_ , so as not to spam the pairing and character pages or notifications, but still, you may have already read this and the next few (40 or so OTL) stories already.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> _“This is bad.”_  
>  _“You said that already.”_  
>  _“It seemed worth repeating.”_

Tim liked to think he had a healthy enough ego to know when to cut his losses and run from a fight. Stephanie also had enough presence of mind to follow his lead when the occasion called for it, but she would snark and bite the entire way, unamused and peeved.

An undercover mission gone awry involving nightclubs, drugs, prostitutes… the whole shebang. Tim and Stephanie had been volunteered by Babs, to which both had glared at each other sideways.

“You want me to what?” Stephanie had pushed. Tim had rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on Steph, you figure it out. Who do you think goes to these sorts of clubs?”

“Ladies of… ill repute.”

Damian, who had been reading in the corner, didn’t even look up from his book, stating, “No acting required then.”

Stephanie had thrown her workout towel straight at Damian’s head, to which Tim had sniggered.

Honestly, Tim and Stephanie were not Dick or Bruce. Their acting skills were mediocre at best, and admittedly they were mistaken for undercover cops rather than Bats… but still. They had barricaded themselves in one of the rooms, bodies slammed against the door whilst angry men with guns tried to kick down the metal doors.

“This is bad.”

Tim nodded his agreement, looking for a way out. The room was garishly decorated hot pink and magenta, and a bed with an actual love heart for a headboard sat in the centre of the space. Tim’s stomach rolled uncomfortably as he realised what this room was probably used for. He ground his teeth together.

“Discreet they said. Just observe they said…”

“They were hurting that woman!”

“Oh, I’m not disagreeing! She needed help. Just… not the brief we were given.”

“Yeah well things never go to plan, and you just have to go with the flow. It’s all…good fun.”

“Hahaha. No.”

She was going to push back, when the sound of clicking and stomping reached their ears.

“Blow the door down!” came a voice from the other side. Tim and Stephanie paused their pushing against the metal.

“Oh boy.”

“Can you hold it?”

Tim moved away without waiting for her to respond, looking to the window. It led down out into an alleyway. If they could climb up to the rooftops, they’d been in the homestretch to safety. Dick could have a go in their place the next week or something. He was the better liar, he was the better spy…

“Making a plan, are we?” Stephanie asked, half listening to the commotion outside.

“Always.” He lifted the window and poked his head out, looking for something to grab onto. Metal railing lined the building opposite and looked stable enough.

_Easy._

He turned, a smile on his face, to encourage Steph to follow.

A large bang rang out, and the door got a hole blasted through it next to Stephanie’s head. She gave the girliest shriek Tim had ever heard from her in his life, and she fell forward over her silly heels, face planting on the stained - _gross_ \- carpet.

“Oh my God.” She said, utterly deadpan. Tim looked up, seeing two men’s faces pressed together, each with one eye peering through the hole. Receiving a rush of childishness, he stuck his tongue out at them.

They blasted the door again, the hole nearly large enough to step through then. The noise and rush of air made Steph scramble up to be next to Tim, tugging her skirt down uncomfortably. She whirled around, fingers clenching the windowsill.

“This is bad.”

“You said that already.”

“It seemed worth repeating.”

“Hmm. Out,” he said, pushing on her.

She tried to lift her leg but stopped when the fabric rose above her crotch.

“Uh…You first.”

“Stephanie I really don’t care if you are wearing granny panties under there—”

The third bang blew the door all the way through. Stephanie froze, gawking at the crowd of angry armed men. Tim’s protective instincts went into overdrive, and he shoved Stephanie horrifically hard by the bum, to which she plummeted headfirst out the window. Tim immediately jumped, just missing the bullets that began to be fired.

They both landed in the garbage as he had hoped for, Stephanie having rolled down the pile and straight into a run, not even looking back to see if he was following. Tim caught up easily enough – the girl in the five-inch heels was not a very fast target – and soon enough they found a space to climb and disappear out of sight. 

Stephanie collapsed on the roof, legs and arms splayed into a star shape.

“That was bad.”

Tim grunted, smelling the garbage that clung to the both of them. He flopped down next to her, staring at his outstretched legs. A bit of a failed night, but at least they’d helped that one girl. He laughed to himself, Stephanie eyeing him curiously. When he stopped, he looked over at her.

“So, are you?”

Stephanie frowned at him, strappy top heaving with her dramatic gasps as she caught her breath.

“Am I what?”

“Wearing granny panties.”

Her soft blue eyes froze. “I will kill you Timothy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on the 14th January 2020


End file.
